Party Games
by Roguejones
Summary: Rey has organized a bachelorette for Rose and it has unexpected results. This little trope got in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Uhhh Rey?" Rose shouts over the music from somewhere around Rey's kneecaps.

Rey stops dancing on the table long enough to look down at her friend and grins at her. Rey drops down to sit on the bar and drunkenly throws her arms around Rose.

"I'm having fun for the first time in ages! It's such a nice break from studying." She exclaims and watches Rose's face turn from one of gentle wariness to one of acceptance as she returns the hug.

Rey jerks back out of Rose's arms suddenly and stares at her.

"I can't believe you and Finn are getting married in a month!" She yells excitedly over the pounding music and Rose's grin grows wider.

Rey jumps down off the table and takes Rose's hand with a suddenly serious expression, making Rose giggle.

"I need to get this bachelorette moving along. Sorry, I got too into the dancing… and the rum." She says quickly as she waves the rest of the ladies over to regroup and they weave through the crowd towards their table. Rey releases the bride-to-be long enough to rifle through her phone for the bachelorette itinerary she made the day before.

Mumbling to herself as she mentally ticks off the items on her list, Rey scrolls down.

"Embarrassing plastic crown and sash, check. Copious amounts of alcohol, check. Dancing to terrible music, check. Oo embarrassing party games!" She says as her face lights up and Rose's falls.

The other girls all share the same trepidatious expression as they stare at Rey.

"Oh, come on. It won't be so bad. They're just silly games. I'll even go first. How's that?"

The girls around her all crack a smile and then nod eagerly as Rey scrolls through the list of suggestions on her phone.

"Not so fast." Rose says with a mischievous look as she grabs Rey's phone out of her hand.

Rey looks up in surprise as Rose and the other girls crowd around the phone to look.

"We'll choose for you." She says and Rey smirks at them as they all giggle and start debating over which one to choose for Rey.

After a few minutes of laughing and arguing, the girls all agree on one and Rey's stomach tightens at the sinister look on all of their faces.

Rose grins as she reads out what they have chosen for Rey to do.

"Rey, your task is simple."

Rey quirks an eyebrow at Rose in challenge as she goes on.

"You have to kiss a stranger."


	2. Chapter 2

Rey wanders through the crowd of the packed pub, searching for an acceptable victim for this stupid game she insisted on playing and wondering seriously about her choice in friends. Her eyes land on a set of wide shoulders in a well-tailored suit jacket, standing alone and leaning forward on a small standing table in the corner of the room, near the end of the bar.

Rey veers towards the bar and orders two shots of tequila and a tequila sunrise to gain some reckless confidence before she makes her way to the opposite corner of the room to see her mark's face. The straw of her drink falls from her open lips as she gets her first look at the man's face and she forgets her mission for a moment as she soaks in the strong features and stern expression.

He looks grumpy and annoyed and Rey almost dismisses the idea of talking to him until his dark gaze briefly turns towards her and the emotion held in his soft brown eyes makes her stomach do a funny little flip.

That must be the tequila.

Rey steels her resolve and starts towards the intriguing stranger. She comes to a stop right beside him and looks up… and up, at him as he turns his attention on her.

"Hi. I'm Rey." She says quickly over the loud music and turns on her most disarming smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben looks down at the woman who seems to have materialized at his elbow. He twists his body towards her from where he was leaning forwards on the standing table. He takes a swig of beer as she introduces herself.

"Hi Rey. I'm Ben. Did you need something?" He says in a bored tone and waits for the pretty girl to get to the point.

She pauses to take a long drink from her glass and Ben finds his eyes glued to where her lips wrap around the straw before she looks up at him with an embarrassed expression.

"This is going to sound really stupid but, I was wondering if I could kiss you." She says very quickly, making Ben's beer pause on the way to his mouth and his eyebrow quirk in question.

He wasn't expecting that. Rey wasn't the first girl to walk up to him looking for something but she was definitely the most upfront about it. Ben takes another long look at Rey as he downs the rest of his beer and carefully places the bottle on the table.

"You want to kiss me?" He asks finally with an amused but sceptical expression and he watches a blush move up Rey's chest and neck to cover her face.

"Yes. I'm here with a Bachelorette party and one of the stupid games we are playing says that I have to kiss a stranger." She explains with a little laugh.

Ben shifts around so that his back is leaning against the table so he can fully face this beautiful and intriguing woman.

"Am I allowed to ask, why I was chosen?" He asks with a smile at the way she squirms slightly and takes another gulp of her drink.

"I dunno. You look nice and seemed to be alone. Look, it's fine if you're not okay with this. It's just a dumb game and I just thought… I dunno."

Rey flushes even darker and trails off as she turns to leave but Ben catches her arm gently and turns her back towards him.

"I really don't mind at all. I'm just waiting for my friend to show up, but most people think I'm a very unapproachable guy."

Rey quirks her head at that and he smirks at her confusion.

"Really?"

Ben actually smiles at her then and realizes he's still touching her arm and releases it quickly as he clears his throat and goes on.

"So what are the parameters of this kiss? Like a peck on the cheek or…?" He asks and Rey laughs.

"The ladies covered that loop-hole and proclaimed that the kiss had to be a full minute long, with tongue."

Ben chuckles and feels the tips of his ears heat.

"That's oddly specific."

Rey laughs again and snorts at the end, making Ben grin even wider as he takes a step closer to her, surprised when she leans forward and bites her bottom lip. His eyes are drawn to her lips and he leans in closer to her ear, lowering his voice.

"So, do you have to kiss me or can it be a mutual thing?" He teases, making Rey squirm a bit more.

 _I really don't think I'd mind kissing this woman._

He thinks as he recognises that this is the most fun he's had for a very long time.

Ben holds Rey's eyes and raises his eyebrow's in question as he moves a hand towards her waist. Rey smiles and places her glass on the table behind him as she slowly steps into his arms and slides her small, strong hands along his shoulders

 _Damn, she feels good there._

With a playful glint in her eye and a smile still on her pretty face, Rey stands on her tip-toes and answers him.

"I think it will probably work better as more of a spontaneous thing." She says as she lifts her face to his and Ben leans down to press his lips against hers.

Neither of them expect the jolt of electricity that shoots between them as Ben's grasp tightens without his permission and Rey gasps softly against his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok this was intended to be a oneshot but it evolved into a thing so I'm rolling with it. Enjoy!**

Shit.

She was doing something.

She had something to do here and it wasn't this handsome stranger in the middle of a crowded bar despite his making her insides flip-flop around in the most delicious way.

Rey is stretching up on her toes and pulling Ben closer, bringing their chests flush against each other as his tongue slips along her lips and she opens for him immediately.

His lips are so soft and Ben moves them over hers perfectly. The noisy crowd starts to fade away as Rey gives herself to the impromptu make out session with this gorgeous stranger.

Her heart is pounding and her breathing is coming in pants as her body melts into Ben's and when he reaches up with one had to cup her jaw and changes the angle of their kiss, Rey starts seriously considering pulling Ben across the room to the back hallway to take this further.

The spell is broken rudely by a drunk guy stumbling into them and Rey and Ben tear apart.

The drunk guy stammers through an apology as Rey stares dazedly at Ben and she licks her lips and tries to wrench her brain out of the fog of lust it's swimming in. She tries to get her traitorous body under control but consoles herself with the fact that Ben looks almost as wrecked by their kiss as she feels.

"Well, that was, um… I think that will definitely qualify for the… thing." She finishes lamely and Ben just nods at her as he stares at her lips.

"Anytime, Rey."

She feels the rumble of her name all the way to her toes and she tries for a friendly smile and throws up her hand in a weird wave as she backs away.

"Yeah, well, thanks… Ben. For being a good sport…"

And then she turns and scurries away into the crowd, towards where she left the rest of the Bachelorette ladies.

Rey gets back to their table and sits down hard on the seat of their booth as Rose grins at her.

"Well? Did you do it?"

Rey's eyes get wide as she misinterprets.

"Very tempting, but no. I just met him!" Rey says with a laugh, a split second before her brain catches up and she comprehends her mistake as Rose's mouth opens in a shocked and excited 'O'.

Damn.

Rose and the other girls crowd around Rey as her face turns an unflattering shade of red.

Rey sighs and looks all of her friends in the eye.

"Okay I concede. No more party games. Let's just dance and drink." A cheer goes up and the ladies disperse to the bar and dancefloor but Rose hangs back for a moment to pin Rey with a determined look.

"You will give me full details. Right now, Darlin."

Rey sighs audibly and resolves to telling her best girlfriend about the handsome stranger that tilted Rey's world on its axis.

"His name is Ben." She begins with a smirk ad Rose squeals with delight.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben watches Rey disappear into the crowd and has to stop himself from following her. She made it very clear that their kiss was a game but Ben can't help but feel rocked from it.

That was some kiss.

Ben wanted to tear through the crowd, find that brown-eyed vixen and push her up against the nearest wall to try that kiss again and is seriously considering doing just that when his buddy Phasma claps a hand on his shoulder in greeting.

"How the hell are ya, _Supreme Leader_?" She says with her usual amount of sarcasm and then narrows her gaze on his face.

"What the fuck happened to you?" She asks as she signals the bartender for a drink and then turns back to Ben as she leans against the bar to wait for her drink.

Ben takes a second to form the words to explain as his face cracks into a smirk.

"I have never been so glad that you were late." He says as Phasma orders her drink and gives Ben a dubious look.

"You get someone's number or something?"

Suddenly Ben's face falls as he realizes he has no way of ever finding Rey again. He runs a hand through his black hair and blows out a big breath of frustration as he explains what just happened to his best friend.

After a few minutes, Phasma is staring at him as she takes a long pull of her beer. She plops it down on the bar and then she smacks Ben hard on the side of the head.

"Go find her, you moron." She says in a deadpan tone as she turns away from him and back to her drink.

Ben rubs his head and looks at her with a half annoyed, half hopeful expression.

"Really?"

Phasma rolls her eyes and takes another drink before answering him without looking away from the bartender currently smiling at her.

"Yes, dumbass. At least go find her and get her number. Or take her back to your place and bang for days. I have a much better chance with the hot bartender if your grumpy ass isn't hanging around."

Ben looks from his friend to the bartender and back for a second before throwing a few bills down for her drink.

"Good luck, Phas."

"You too, Solo." She says as she returns the bartender's smirk from around the top of her beer bottle but Ben is gone, off in the direction he last saw Rey.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hows about a review? Let me know what you think!**

Rey is dancing with Rose to some nameless beat but her enthusiasm for partying has waned since leaving Ben. She makes herself cheer up for the sake of Rose's party but to be honest, she feels like moping at the table with a strong drink.

Rey's spine suddenly snaps straight as a newly familiar voice speaks close to her ear and she sees Rose's eyes go wide and focus on something over Rey's shoulder.

"Can I kiss you?"

Rey whips around and nearly falls into Ben's arms as she looks up at him smirking at her.

Rey grabs Ben's hand to lead him off the dancefloor and over to the girls' corner booth. She is almost out of breath from dancing and so relieved to see him that as she turns towards him, she immediately tugs his hand to pull him closer and watches his smile widen before he descends on her lips again.

Rey hears a few distant shouts of approval from her friends as she wraps her arms around Ben's wide shoulders and relishes his tight grip on her ribcage as her lifts her closer to him.

Like they never stopped kissing, Rey and Ben let the passion flow between them until a lack of oxygen forces them to separate momentarily.

"You know, I came over here just to ask for your number but I think I prefer this to talking." He says, panting, with a wolfish grin and Rey throws her head back to laugh.

Ben takes the opportunity to press tiny kisses to her jaw and slide his arms up and around to press on her back, pulling her up off her feet effortlessly. Rey's eyes nearly roll back in her head at the feeling and she looks back down at Ben with unrestrained lust in her eyes.

"You can definitely have my number." She grins evilly as she holds his face in her hands and kisses his lips teasingly before moving her mouth to his ear.

"Tomorrow." She finishes in a whisper and lightly bites his earlobe.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben's mind goes blank and his mouth falls open as he slowly lowers Rey back to her feet, dragging her body down the front of his as he holds her eyes. He takes a second to thank whatever force on Earth brought Rey to him and then leans down to give her a serious look.

"Do you have a jacket or a purse you need to grab while I call for a car?" He asks in a moment of clarity and Rey grins up at him before darting out of his arms to grab her purse from the booth seat and wave a goodbye across the bar to a laughing Rose.

Rose waves back and makes a 'call me' gesture with her hand that Rey nods emphatically to before grabbing Ben's hand once more and pulling him towards the exit as he tries to finish texting on his phone.

Out the double doors and onto the sidewalk, Ben tugs back on Rey's arm, making her stumble back into his arms with a laugh and Ben kisses her again and again.

A sleek black sedan rolls up beside them and Ben disentangles himself long enough to open the door for Rey. She's a bit taken aback by the car when she was expecting a cab but she winks at Ben as she takes out her phone and snaps a quick pick of the licence plate before climbing inside.

Ben slides in beside her as she texts the photo to Rose, slips her phone back into her purse and Ben smiles over at her as he slowly pulls her over into his lap.

"I have a thing for smart women." He says a second before she straddles his lap and starts kissing him again.

The car pulls away as Rey goes back to getting tangled up in Ben.

After an intense and distracting car ride, Rey feels the car stop and she backs her way out of the door without releasing Ben from her greedy hands or lips.

They laugh as he stumbles into the apartment building and Rey vaguely notices that it's a very fancy lobby as he pulls her into an elevator and slaps a card key from his pocket against a card reader and peeks over her head to hit the right button before resuming his onslaught of kisses.

The doors open to a fabulous apartment and Rey is shocked enough to see that Ben owns the penthouse. Ben pauses at her distracted expression and looks around with her before looking back to Rey with a charming smile.

"This might be a good time to introduce myself properly. My name is Ben Solo." He says and Rey's heart stops for a moment as her face drops.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So any suggestions on where to take this? Other than to the bedroom of course. LOL**

Ben's face turns concerned at Rey's reaction to his name and he quirks his head sideways in question as he steps back and drops his hands from where they had been rubbing circles into her arms.

"Ben Solo? As in former Executive Director of Solo Engineering and now CEO of First Order Engineering?"

Ben's eyes narrow suspiciously at her as she continues.

"The guy that sold out his family company to Snoke Enterprises?" She says as she watches Ben's eyes shutter as he takes another step back and rubs a hand over his jaw.

Rey feels the loss of his touch as if someone threw ice water in her face and her stomach churns.

"My name is Rey Kenobi and I lost my job at Solo Engineering when you left the company in shambles last year."

Ben blows out a frustrated breath and leans back against the wall of his foyer as he runs a large hand through his unruly dark hair.

She hears him mutter under his breath something that sounds like,

"Too good to be true."

And then he digs his phone out of his pocket and starts typing with a sigh.

"I'll bring the car back and it can take you home or wherever you want to go." He says miserably and Rey watches him seem to sink into the wall behind him in resignation.

Rey is staring at this man that caused her to lose her job and tries to summon up some anger towards him but, searching herself, she only finds curiosity and craving.

"Ben, wait." She says, taking a step towards him and his eyes snap up to hers. The stark bitterness in them hits her and she nearly lets him continue calling the car back but then she raises her hand and places it over his phone gently.

Like approaching a wild animal, Rey holds Ben's eyes as she takes another slow step forward.

"Before you do that, can I ask why you left your family's company?"

She watches a flash of shock cross his face before his dark mask of suspiciousness returns.

"No one's ever actually asked me that except my parents and they didn't like my answer."

Rey just waits for him to answer her question and finally he lowers his phone and rakes his gaze over Rey head to toe, studying her.

The weight of that gaze reminds Rey of the feeling of Ben pressed against her in the car, his hands sliding under the bottom of her shirt to touch her bare stomach as he tipped her backwards to trail kisses down her chest.

Giving herself a mental shake, Rey focuses on the low rumble of his voice.

"My Dad was stuck in the past and the way that things had always been done. He refused to listen to any new ideas. Specifically, mine. I was dismissed and ignored every time I suggested anything different or innovative. Snoke offered me everything I couldn't get at the family business."

He's gauging Rey's reaction as he speaks and then waits for her to respond.

She takes a few seconds and then nods.

"It's interesting to hear the other side of things. I've since gone back to school for more training to get a higher position in the same field, so I guess it worked out for me in the long run."

Rey sighs and gives Ben the same all-over scrutiny that he gave her a minute ago. She sees the same fire flash in his eyes and finds herself smirking at him.

"Sorry. I was just a bit shocked. I mean, what are the odds that the _one_ guy I go home with in months ends up being the reason I got laid-off last year?!" She says with a laugh.

Ben straightens against the wall and leans forward, intrigued.

"So, just to clarify, I'm… not calling the car back?" He asks seriously and Rey grins at him.

"I'm willing to be reminded why we're here." She says and her insides melt at the sight of the slow smile spreading across Ben's handsome face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So sorry for the delay. I could have sworn I posted this last chapter before I went on hiatus. Enjoy!**

Rey bites her lip and bursts out laughing when Ben holds her eyes and tosses his phone sideways to send it sliding across the tiled floor before lunging forwards. Rey meets him halfway and then they are kissing madly once more.

Ben bends down without breaking their kiss to grab the back of Rey's thighs beneath her floaty skirt and he lifts her to wrap her long legs around his hips. He turns them so that he can press her back against the wall of the entryway and Rey moans loudly as she feels his arousal through his expensive suit pants, pressing against her panties.

Rey tears her lips from Ben's to hurried speak as he grinds against her with urgency.

"Wait, wait. I'm clean and on the pill. You?"

Ben moves his lips from her mouth to her neck and chest as he mumbles an answer against her skin.

"Tested last month. Clean and haven't been with anyone since."

Then it's Ben's turn to ask a serious question and he places Rey's feet on the floor to look at her face when he asks it.

"Wait. Are you sober enough for this? You're not completely smashed are you?"

Rey smiles sweetly up at him as he scrutinizes her face closely and she reaches up on her toes to place a small peck on his pouty lips.

"I was a bit tipsy when I kissed you the first time but that was ages ago. I probably wouldn't drive anywhere but I'm plenty sober to know what I'm doing here."

The words are not quite out of her mouth before Ben has dropped to his knees in front of her and is tugging up the bottom of her shirt to press wet kisses to her stomach while his hands make a slow journey from her ankles to her hips.

Rey closes her eyes and tips her head back against the wall to focus on the sensations of Ben's hands and mouth on her skin. His hands are tugging her skirt down over her legs as his tongue darts out to lick a trail across her stomach to suck at the skin of one hip.

Rey gasps and doesn't recognize the loud moan that comes out of her mouth as the fingers of her right-hand dive into Ben's silky dark hair. She feels him pause and Rey opens her eyes to look down at the man with the question in his eyes. Rey gives Ben a sultry smile and watches him grin as he loops his fingers over the sides of her panties and lowers them to the ground. Rey raises one foot to step out of her sodden underwear and the next thing she knows, Ben's turned them, grabbed her thighs and lifted her to perch against a small entry table and thrown both of her legs over his shoulders.

Rey yelps in surprise, but Ben holds her up with a big, strong hand under her thigh. Without a prelude, Ben presses those plushy, soft lips against where she needs him the most and Rey is lost.

One hand is clutching the back of Ben's neck and the other is scrambling against the table behind her until she feels a rumble against her vulva, and a deep, muffled voice telling her that 'he's got her'.

So, Rey makes herself let go. She relinquishes control to this handsome stranger that she up and kissed a couple hours ago.

Best. Decision. Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry for the loooong delay but here's the last chapter. Warning it is almost 100% smut. You've been warned. Enjoy! And comments pleeease?**

Ben lowers Rey to the floor in a tangled heap of twitchy bliss. He's grinning widely and Rey nods at him as she catches her breath.

"So glad I stayed." She says and Ben chuckles as he gets to his feet, licking his lips.

"Well, as fun as that was, I **do** have much more comfortable rooms in here."

Ben reaches a hand down for Rey and she giggles as he pulls her onto wobbly legs for a moment before tugging her further into the apartment.

Ben leads her first, through the kitchen to grab a red and a blue powerade bottles from the fridge. He tosses the bottles into Rey's arms before swooping an arm behind her legs and sweeping her up to carry her through the apartment again. Rey is laughing loudly as he kicks open the doors of his massive bedroom and drops her onto the plush king size bed.

Rey rolls over laughing so hard that her stomach hurts as Ben grins down at her.

"What? We might get thirsty."

Rey tries for a sultry look but the smile on her face ruins it as she sits up on her knees to face him and pulls her shirt over her head and tossing it aside, her bra follows immediately after it.

"I think we're both plenty thirsty already." She says, beckoning him forward with a crooked finger. Ben makes a show of discarding his suit jacket and crawls onto the bed to join her, stalking her across the huge bed and making her laugh again before he pounces on top of her and pins her to the bed with his enormous body.

Her laugh turns to a moan when Ben gently holds her wrists above her head with one hand and slides down her body to press hot kisses to her neck and chest. His head pops up again curiously when Rey tugs her hands out of his grasp and she smiles as she nudges him back off her, taking the lead.

Noting the massive size of the playing field, Rey grins wider as she pushes Ben flat on his back and slides over his lap as he throws an arm behind his head and smiles wolfishly up at her.

"I think you're over-dressed Solo." She says, holding his intense gaze as she starts popping the buttons of his expensive-looking dress shirt.

Rey's eyebrows shoot up as she fans her hands over Ben's newly exposed stomach and chest, and she can't help it when her mouth drops open.

"Damn, you cover that hard-body with business suits?!"

Ben's chuckle turns into a groan as Rey lowers her head to lick a wet trail up from his navel to his neck. When she starts the return trip, she can feel all those muscles go taut and gives a small nip to the skin above the waistline of his pants.

The sudden gasp from Ben has Rey looking up at his blown pupils with a satisfied smirk as she wriggles her body downwards. She watches his other arm move up to join the other cushioning his head as he gives over all control and watches Rey intently.

Challenge accepted.

Rey's smile widens as she wrenches Ben's belt open and she can see the muscles straining in his jaw when she runs the back of her fingers over his erection as she lowers his zipper.

Proud of shaking his seemingly infinite control, Rey proceeds to tug and then yank his pants down his legs and tosses them over her shoulder with a flourish.

Dragging her fingernails lightly up the inside of Ben's legs, Rey lowers herself to teasingly lick his cock through the fabric of his boxer-briefs.

A sharp inhale from Ben and Rey glances up to catch his gaze as she peels his underwear down just enough to suddenly suck the head between her lips and then releases it with a 'pop'.

"FUCK!" He roars and Rey grins again at the bedsheets suddenly bunched in his fists and the shudder that runs through his long, toned body. Without giving him time to recover, Rey gently grabs his cock and slides as much as she can into her mouth.

Ben's swearing gets more descriptive and he grows more restless on the bed as Rey savours the taste of him, running the tip of her tongue along the underside of his head as her hand gently squeezes the length she can't fit in her mouth. She has to admit that she is really enjoying the taste and feel of him.

Her confusion is apparent when his cock is suddenly pulled from her mouth and Rey is grabbed by the shoulders, finding herself flat on her back with Ben's hulking frame looming over her in a flash.

He takes a laboured breath and smiles down at her, but his voice is like gravel when he speaks.

"If you keep that up, there will be an unscheduled intermission to the night, and I want to hear you come at least once more before that happens."

Rey is feeling smug as she leans up to kiss him, but her smirk fades as his erection nudges against her clit, making her gasp. The fingers of one large hand slides down from holding her face, down her neck, caressing the side of her breast and leaves a burning trail down her stomach before slipping between her legs.

Her moan fills the room as his fingers slide between her folds, teasing her entrance as he spreads her wetness. Rey opens her eyes to see Ben staring down at her, watching her every reaction to his sweet torture. He smirks at her whimper as he takes his hand away but a moment later Rey feels the tip of his cock press against her clit and slide over it.

"Oh FUCK!" She yells and then his lips smother her moaning as he kisses her deeply, never stopping the unrelenting friction of his cock gliding between her vulva lips and up over her clit.

She hadn't even realized that Ben had once again captured her hands above her head until she tugged one free to thread her fingers through his silky hair, pulling him in as close as she could. Rey is closer than she has ever been to begging someone to fuck her.

Ben seems to pick up on this and he breaks their kiss to rumble in her ear.

"Can I fuck you now, Rey?"

He slides his cock over her again and Rey starts feeling desperate as he asks again in a lower voice.

"Can I fuck you, Rey?"

Words tumble from Rey's mouth and she is barely aware of them but she feels Ben's grin against the skin of her neck as he moves his cock down her slit with excruciating slowness, until he's poised at the edge of her entrance.

"Please. Please Ben, Fuck me? Please. I want you so bad. Please?"

She's babbling and begging as Ben raises up on his knees to look down at the quivering mess that she's become.

He pushes into her the tiniest amount and Rey nearly screams in frustration.

Ben starts bouncing his cock against her pussy opening, sliding in a little bit more every time until Rey is nearly out of her mind when Ben finally pushes the rest of the way in with one powerful thrust. They groan together loudly and Ben falls forward to brace himself on his elbows on either side of her as he begins a delicious rhythm.

Rey can't hold out any longer as she feels her control slip away. She's screaming his name over and over as her pussy contracts around him and squeezes tight. Ben stops fucking and holds himself inside her as he rears back onto his knees and snaps a hand down to lightly press on her clit.

After almost a full minute of being unable to speak as her body convulses with electric pleasure, Rey takes a gasping breath and opens her eyes to find Ben staring at her with barely restrained lust. It suddenly dawns on her that her is holding himself back so she can savour every second of her orgasm and with renewed energy, Rey sits up on her elbows and grins at Ben.

He looks like he's almost in pain as Rey nudges him back slightly so she can pull her leg out and over, flipping her body over until she is on her hands and knees on the bed. She managed to keep his cock deep inside her as she turned and Rey looks over her shoulder at Ben's flabbergasted face.

"Your turn, Solo."

She says and the words are barely out of her mouth before she feels Ben's strong hands grip her hips and he starts pounding himself in and out of her.

"Holy fuck, Rey. You are so goddamn sexy."

Rey doesn't expect anything after coming so hard a couple minutes ago but the angle of his thrusts and Ben's balls slapping against her clit has a familiar tension rising inside her again.

"Oh fuck, Ben. Don't stop. I think I'm…"

Ben is fucking her with the power and speed of a freight train and it only takes another few seconds and he's roaring his release as he jerks and throbs and fills her with cum.

Rey waits until she feels his muscles go slack and then she pulls forward, his cock falling out of her with a soft 'pop' before she flips onto her back and furiously starts rubbing her clit.

"Fuck I was so close again."

She hears Ben's laboured breathing and the bed dips slightly as she flops down between her legs and he bats her fingers aside to suck her clit into his mouth. His movements are sloppy and a bit slow but the pressure and motions are just right as Rey grips the back of his head to grind her pussy into Ben's mouth as she comes for the third time that night.

Afterwards, Ben crawls up her body, places a quick, chaste kiss to her lips and rolls to collapse on the bed beside her. Both of them are panting like they ran a marathon and after a minute, Rey reaches over to grab the powerade bottles from where they had rolled during their naked acrobatics.

Rey places the red bottle on Ben's chest as she cracks open the blue bottle and drinks deeply.

They both quench their thirst for a few moments before Rey turns to find Ben grinning up at the ceiling.

"Well…" She says and finds she has no other words.

Usually at this point, she feels obligated to praise her lovers and assure them that they are indeed amazing at sex and yes, she definitely had an amazing orgasm, even if she didn't have one at all.

But looking at Ben's face told her that he already knows and she has a realization.

"You get off on getting your partner off." She says with wonder and a chuckle rumbles from Ben's chest.

"I get off on getting **you** off." He says, sitting up to lean against the headboard and pin her with a sexy-as-fuck look.

"Your face, and the sounds you make when I hit just the right spot… I could have come about ten times before I did."

Rey can feel the smug smile on her face.

"Well, I can definitively say that I am well and truly fucked. So, now what?"

A pensive look crosses Ben's face for a moment.

"Well, I fully intend to do that all over again in about an hour, so I'm hoping you have nowhere to be tonight."

Rey laughs and cuddles into Ben's chest.

"I should find my phone to text Rose because with a promise like that, you'll have a hard time getting rid of me, Solo."


End file.
